csifandomcom-20200225-history
Nothing for Something
Nothing for Something is the twentieth episode in season seven of . Synopsis While the team stumbles upon a missing person case while investigating a murder, Mac has a brush with an ex-con whom he and his first partner put away many years earlier. Plot Patricia Kelly’s body is found in the park, and Mac realizes there are similarities to an unsolved case from eight months ago. Both women were stabbed and manually strangled. The previous victim, Macy Martinez, left a club with an older man the night before her body was found, and the team finds a stamp on Patricia’s hand from a club as well. Patricia has expensive purple paint under her fingernails, which tells the team she was in contact with an old piece of art. The killer was wearing limited edition shoes, and there were only 500 pairs made. The team compares the list of shoe owners with a list of prominent art collectors and finds one common name: Charles Martin. They go to his apartment and find evidence of yellow fingerprint powder and leucocrystal violet, which is used to detect the presence of blood. Blood evidence confirms that Patricia and Macy were murdered here, but the crime scene has already been processed. It wasn’t the FBI or the NYPD, so they don’t know who checked for fingerprints and blood—but whoever it was, they had basic forensic knowledge. The lock was picked, but whoever processed the apartment rang the doorbell first to make sure nobody was home. The fingerprint on the doorbell comes back to Mark Fields, a former police officer who is now working as a private investigator. He’s looking for a blonde woman named Christina Marino who walked out on her husband, Vinny. Vinny told Mark to go to Charles’ house because he was friends with Christina, and Mark thought the blood and fingerprints in the apartment belonged to the missing wife. Charles Martin has been chased up onto the roof, and Jo convinces him to step off the ledge. He admits to killing Patricia and Macy, but he denies hurting Christina. He says Christina stayed with him for a week after leaving her husband; she checked into a hotel downtown three days ago. The team discovers blood spatter all over the room, and they realize Christina was killed and then shoved into her oversized suitcase so her body could be removed from the room. They know Vinny killed his wife, but they can’t prove it without a body—so they pretend that they do have the body in order to get a confession. They ask questions that guide Vinny toward the truth, and he reveals that he dumped her body in Prospect Park, where they met. Meanwhile, Mac is sitting with Flack in a diner when a stranger settles at the counter next to them. Flack looks at the man’s map, showing him how to get to the Statue of Liberty. The man thanks them and leaves, and it’s only when they get ready to pay that Mac realizes his wallet is missing. Later in the day, the man from the diner comes to the lab to return Mac’s wallet, which he says he found on the street. Mac isn’t fooled, and he grabs the man’s wallet and tosses it to Jo. She pulls out his release form from Rikers and identifies him as Raymond Harris. Mac meets with his first partner, William Hunt. The pair of them locked Harris up in 1994, and he served 17 years in prison after being found in a stash house with drugs, guns and money. Mac remembers seeing Harris in prison a few months after he went to jail, and Harris yelled that Mac knew what he’d done. The man sounded convinced that he was wronged in some way. Mac tells Hunt to look out for himself—if Harris went after him, he might go after Hunt too. Hunt brings Mac his personal copies of the Harris files. Later, Harris follows Hunt, but Hunt leads him into an alley and beats him up. He pistol-whips the former inmate and tells him to let it go—what’s done is done. Hunt returns to tell Mac that they won’t need to worry about Harris any more, but Mac says he should have left it alone. Meanwhile, Harris breaks into an apartment and pulls back the door frame, removing money and guns from the niche. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Peter Fonda as William Hunt * Clifton Collins, Jr. as Raymond Harris * Josh Randall as Charles Martin * Troy Ruptash as Vincent Marino * Ronnie Gene Blevins as Mark Fields * Najarra Townsend as Patricia Kelly * Rex Ryan as Himself * Mike Tannenbaum as Himself See Also Category:CSI: NY Season 7